Nouvelle Louisianaise
by enjoyblood
Summary: Lyanna arrive à Shreveport, avec un nouveau boulot, prête à construire sa vie. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ces rencontres... Eric/OC
1. Chapitre 1

Lyanna avait toujours rêvé de vivre en Louisiane, terre qu'elle trouvait magnifique.

Après être entrée dans son nouvel appartement, elle partit chercher ses cartons dans sa voiture, et les amena dans sa pièce à vivre.

Etant fatiguée, elle réprima son extrême envie de tout installer et ne déballa seulement son matelas avec un oreiller et une couette, pour se reposer jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle s'empressa d'aller se laver, se changer, et de tout installer : même si son appartement n'était pas très grand, on ne le voyait pas.

Elle partit découvrir son nouveau bureau (oui, car elle avait eu une mutation. C'est rare, les demandes à Shreveport) dans le centre-ville, juste à côté des bars tendances de la ville. Son boulot ? Trier la paperasse et les courriers d'une chaîne de télévision nationale.

Sa journée de travail ne commençait que cet après-midi, mais elle voulait connaître les lieux.

Le bâtiment était un petit immeuble à 2 ou 3 étages, agrémenté de quelques fenêtres où l'on pouvait apercevoir des bureaux. Devant l'entrée, le logo de la chaîne était affiché, et elle s'y dirigea.

Dans son nouveau bureau, il n'y avait personne avec elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle sourit, et sortit prendre quelque chose à manger, car il était presque l'heure de travailler.

Elle alla se chercher un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau en ville, puis revint pour le manger.

Peu après un de ces nouveaux collègue arriva pour lui donner des dossiers à rendre au plus vite, mais quelque chose l'intrigua : il semblait nerveux, très nerveux même, et des gouttes de sueurs coulaient de son front. Il se dépêcha de repartir, et elle se mit au travail.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après avoir tamponné une enveloppe que ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle était ici, et elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : il était déjà 6h30.

Elle prit son manteau et sortit du bâtiment, quand elle entendit une conversation :

« - Je vous rembourserais dès que je pourrais, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça maintenant…

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, tu me pais et je te donne du V ou je m'en vais. Pas de crédits par la maison.

- Mais s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez pour que vous m'en donnez, vous n'voyez donc pas que je suis en manque ? Vous êtes un vampire putain, vous êtes sensé le voir !

- Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton ou la seule chose que ta femme et tes gosses retrouveront de toi sera un corps vidé de son sang. Par contre, pour le cas du service, je te propose seulement une dose de V contre une donation de ton propre sang de ta part.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, mais pas pour moi, pour ma progéniture. Pam, vient un peu voir ton repas ! »

Effrayée, Lyanna fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et repartit chercher sa voiture, quand elle se rendit compte que le parking était où se trouvait le vampire.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, et alla à son véhicule. Durant le court chemin, elle préféra fixer le sol, même si elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit, plus aucune voix.

Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit juste devant elle l'homme qui demandait du V au sol. En réalité, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était son nouveau collègue. Emplie d'horreur, elle se retint de pousser un cri, et encore plus quand elle vit ses meurtriers : l'homme avec qui il parlait et sa progéniture. Ils étaient tous deux blonds, beaux, grands, avec des taches de sang au coin de la bouche et des crocs apparents.

Elle courut vers sa voiture mais le vampire mâle se retrouva devant ses yeux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle avait oublié à quel point ils peuvent se déplacer.

Il la fixa, et lui dit :

« - Tu oublieras tout de ce que tu viens de voir. Tu ne m'as jamais vu, ni ma progéniture, ni l'homme qui vient juste de mourir. Tu es juste sortie du bâtiment, il n'y avait personne sur le parking, tu n'as rien entendu ni vu de particulier. Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et t'adonner à tes occupations habituelles. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit avec son accompagnante.


	2. Chapitre 2

Elle cligna des yeux. C'était elle, ou il venait de l'hypnotiser ? Ca n'avait pas semblait fonctionner, car elle se souvenait encore de tout.

Elle tourna sa tête et revit le corps de son collègue. Il y avait encore du sang qui dégoulinait de son cou, et elle devina aussi qu'ils allaient revenir pour tout nettoyer. Le parking n'étant pas éclairé et le soleil couché depuis longtemps, elle décida de ne pas traîner et de rentrer chez elle.

Elle se mit directement au lit, mais ne parvint pas à dormir, car voir quelqu'un mourir juste devant ses yeux, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

Quand vint l'aube, elle ne dormait toujours pas, et heureusement pour elle, c'était le weekend.

Elle finit par s'endormir mais quand elle se réveilla, il était presque 14h.

Elle se leva avec difficulté, fit son lit, partit s'habiller et se prépara à manger.

Ses pensées ne dérivaient jamais, elle avait tout le temps en tête le cadavre de son collègue et les visages ensanglantés des deux tueurs.

Ces vampires devaient sûrement venir de ce bar voisin, le Fangtasia, consacré à leurs congénères, très apprécié auprès des jeunes en quête de sensation, dénigré par les conservateurs.

Comment des gens sains d'esprits pouvaient apprécier de servir de nourriture, et avec en extra une partie de jambes en l'air ? Même si c'était payé et très populaire, ce n'est pas encore entré dans toutes les mœurs…

Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, elle prit un livre pour se changer les idées, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle alluma donc sa console de télévision et joua à son FPS préféré, ce qui la détendu un peu.

La nuit arrivait tôt ces derniers temps, car c'était l'hiver, mais il ne faisait pas si froid que l'Etat du Minnesota où elle avait toujours vécu.

Elle ne prit que sa veste en cuir et sortit pour fumer une cigarette ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, ce besoin d'en fumer une. Peu à peu, elle se détendait.

Après l'avoir fini elle l'écrasa sous le talon de ses boots, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement, quand elle le revit. Un des vampires qui avait assassiné l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à son travail.

Dans sa rue, il y avait plus de lumières que sur le parking, et elle pouvait à présent le discerner en entier : il ressemblait encore plus à un viking du dernier millénaire avec sa musculature impressionnante et sa taille démesurée, et on aurait dit qu'il était encore plus beau, habillé tout en noir. Ses yeux étaient à la fois bleus et gris, et ses cheveux blonds dorés le faisaient passer pour un dieu nordique.

Cette fois-ci il ne menaçait plus ni tuait personne, mais la regardait elle.

Elle comprit qu'il avait deviné que son hypnose n'avait pas fonctionné, mais elle fit comme si elle l'avait oublié, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

« - Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, peut être…. Comment as-tu fais pour résister à mon hypnose ?

- Je ne vois pas dont ce quoi vous voulez parlez, je ne vous ai même jamais vu. »

Elle sortit une seconde cigarette et l'alluma.

« - Oh que si tu sais très bien dont quoi je parle. Je t'ai vu regarder le corps de ce pourri d'accro au V alors que tu aurais dû normalement ne pas y prêter attention. »

Elle comprit alors que ça ne servirait plus à quelque chose de nier, et qu'en ce moment même, elle commençait à être en danger.

« - Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour résister, c'était la première fois de ma vie qu'on essayait de m'hypnotiser… Je vous jure, je ne dirais rien à personne, laissez-moi partir je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec qui que ce soit…

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, tu devras nous rendre un service. Je tiens un bar, le Fangtasia. Tu devras y travailler comme danseuse pendant une semaine. Je sais que ma progéniture est très impatiente de te revoir… Si tu t'appliques, tu seras même payée… Viens nous voir lundi soir. »

Et il disparut sans bruits, en faisant virevolter les cheveux de Lyanna.

Danser ? Mais, dans ces bars à vampires, c'est de la pole dance !

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'en déménageant dans une petite ville d'Amérique elle tomberait sur autant d'ennuis… Le pire, c'est que ce service était très embarrassant ! Bon, d'accord, elle avait des formes, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de faire ça, c'était terriblement embarrassant ! Et elle était censée faire ça, après avoir vu quelqu'un se faire menacer, puis cette même personne décéder sous ses propres yeux ?

Elle rentrât dans son appartement après avoir écrasé sa seconde cigarette, et regarda un épisode d'une de ses séries télévisées préférées. Celle qui vous remontait le moral et qui vous faisait oublier toute votre vie.

Après ceci elle partit se coucher, et rêva d'un viking dansant sur une barre de striptease avec du sang partout sur le corps.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lyanna avait passé son dimanche devant la télévision, en essayant de ne pas stresser en pensant au lendemain soir.

Elle s'endormi dans son canapé, sous sa couverture, toute emmitouflée, la télévision encore allumée et la télécommande en main.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle eut juste eu le temps de se changer pour partir au travail sans arriver en retard.

Il ne semblait que personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de son collègue n'avait pas été découverte, mais plus tard dans la journée une femme plutôt âgée arriva : des cheveux blancs apparents, des yeux remplis de larmes, et un corps qui semblait avoir enduré plusieurs grossesses.

Lyanna était à sa pause déjeuner et la vit. Elle eut soudainement un pressentiment : et si c'était sa femme ?

Elle vu qu'elle s'approchait d'elle et s'essuya sa bouche.

« - Madame, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

- Non, non merci. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon mari ? Il était censé revenir vendredi soir et il n'est jamais arrivé ! Il est de taille moyenne, les cheveux poivre et sel, et une petite moustache ! »

La description du défunt correspondait exactement au porté disparu. Elle essaya de ne rien faire transparaître, et prit un air les plus compatissant.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée je l'ai seulement vu vendredi dans la journée quand il m'a donné du travail à faire. »

La femme essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« - Merci beaucoup. Si vous avez des informations, appelez-moi sur ce numéro… »

Elle lui tendit une carte de visite avec son nom, son numéro de téléphone fixe ainsi que portable.

Elle s'en alla en réprimant un sanglot, et Lyanna la regarda sortir par la baie vitrée.

Elle avait vraiment de la peine pour elle, car elle semblait être vraiment une épouse aimante et attentionnée, qui ne reverra malheureusement jamais son mari.

Après sa pause déjeunée elle continua de travailler. Elle ouvrit une enveloppe une lettre de la Confrérie du Soleil. Elle parlait du fait que les vampires recevaient trop d'attention dans les programmes télévisés, ou même dans la vie en générale.

Quand les vampires s'étaient dévoilés au monde entier, des télé-réalités avaient vu le jour, des documentaires avaient été tournés, et bien sûr les journaux télévisés en parlaient. Mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de nouveauté, toute cette attention qui leur était porté allait sûrement diminuer au fil des années.

Cette confrérie était connue comme étant anti-vampire, homophobe et xénophobe. En bref, cette église avait été fondée par un religieux radical, dont le fils avait repris le flambeau après son meurtre.

Lyanna soupira, excédée de voir à quel point une race pouvait susciter tant de haine !

Bon, en même temps, certains vampires l'avaient cherché : assassinats, hypnotisation d'humains innocents…

Elle leva la tête vers l'horloge, et vit qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir la gorge se noua quand elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller au Fangtasia pour sauver sa peau en se dandinant sur une barre devant des hommes et des femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et surtout devant les monstres qu'elle avait rencontré !

Elle rentra chez elle, elle chercha une tenue ne sachant pas quoi mettre, elle prit le soin de se démaquiller, de se mettre de la crème, un peu de crayon khôl marron et du mascara noir. Elle finit par se mettre en jean avec un T-shirt à l'effigie de son groupe préféré, des baskets ainsi qu'une veste kaki toute simple. Elle se mit en route vers le bar et se gara sur le parking il n'y avait aucune autre voiture, car le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et qu'il était encore tôt pour qu'il y est une grande affluence.

Elle finit par prendre son courage à demain, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée noire à l'air matelassée.

Dans la pièce se trouvait les deux vampires, ainsi que deux autres femmes, qui semblaient être des employées. L'une était petite, âgée, les cheveux courts et décolorés, habillée très légèrement. La seconde était plus jeune, les cheveux longs ondulés, et habillée très... comment dire… de manière attrayante.

Le vampire se dirigea vers elle :

« - Bonsoir, petite humaine ! Tu m'as oublié de mentionné ton nom.

- Je m'appelle Lyanna.

- Ah ! Comme la sœur de Ned Stark qui est morte dans Game of Thrones, même que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il y eu la rébellion, et que Robert Baratheon fut sur le trône ! »

Tous les yeux furent braqués sur la blonde décolorée qui venait de parler.

« - Ben quoi, vous avez jamais regardé ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Ginger… Lyanna, je me présente, je suis Eric, voici ma progéniture et bras-droit Pam, et une de nos employée qui danse plusieurs soirs par semaine, Yvetta. »

La progéniture, Pam lui lança un regard qui en disait tout sur son orientation sexuelle, et Yvetta lui sourit en la saluant avec un accent des pays d'Europe de l'Est.

« - Pour savoir si tu as des compétences en dance, je vais voir comment tu te débrouilles. Ginger, Yvetta, Pam, allez-vous-en.

- Eric, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester avec toi…

- Pam. Va-t'en ! »

Pam le regarda d'un air de déception, puis finit par entrer dans une autre pièce adjacente.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Eric se rapprocha de Lyanna il était presque collé à elle. Il lui désigna du menton la barre qui résidait au centre de la pièce.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Le lundi 22 je part en voyage pendant 2 semaines dans un pays étranger, je ne pourrais donc pas publier de nouveaux chapitres. Après je partirait dans le sud de la France, mais bien sûr, dans un petit village où la seule connexion wi-fi est à l'office de tourisme. J'essairais d'en publier quand j'y serais.**

* * *

Elle écarquilla ses yeux, ne sachant que faire.

« - Je… je n'ai jamais fait de pole dance… je ne pense pas vraiment que c'est fait pour moi… »

Il leva un sourcil, puis se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Maintenant, il était très près de son visage. Très très près…

« - Tu es sûre que tu ne sais pas danser ? »

Elle avala sa salive en vain, nerveuse. Premièrement, la personne devant elle était capable de la tuer en un rien de temps, de sang-froid, de cacher son corps. Deuxièmement, cette même personne était irrésistiblement attirante. Elle se secoua intérieurement. Un meurtrier, il était. Elle ne devait en aucun cas être attirée par un meurtrier.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée…. »

Il soupira et s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

Elle le voyait réfléchir, et elle en avait peur. Allait-il la tuer ? Allait-il lui demander de faire quelque chose de pire ?

Soudain, les yeux d'Eric brillèrent.

« - Tu commences à travailler au bar tous les soirs cette semaine, et dimanche je bois de ton sang. Si tu ne causes aucun problème, je rendrais ça plus… agréable. »

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de donner son sang à un vampire ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était volontaire aux dons du sang que ça devait revenir à des meurtriers. Mais pour sauver sa vie, elle serait prête à beaucoup de choses…

« - Pam va te prêter des vêtements. Tu commences ce soir. »

La personne en question arriva, suivie des deux employées.

« - Pam, tu peux…

- Oui, j'ai entendu. Lyanna, suis moi, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai pris comme vêtements aujourd'hui. »

Elle la suivi, entra dans une pièce qui était apparemment un bureau. Pam lui désigna une grande pile de tissus ainsi qu'une pile de boîte à chaussures à côté d'une armoire.

« - Je te laisse choisir… Si tu veux un conseil, n'hésite pas ! »

Elle lui lança un regard enjôleur et sortit.

Lyanna fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé une mutation, pourquoi ? Elle commençait vraiment à le regretter : en moins d'une semaine, elle avait réussi à voir quelqu'un se faire assassiner, se faire menacer de mort, avoir presque du danser à moitié nue devant des inconnus, et devoir servir de barmen pour une soi-disant dette inexistante. Magnifique.

Elle parvint quand même par choisir une tenue, une des plus décentes : un bustier qui remontait très fortement sa poitrine ainsi que le jean sombre qu'elle portait en arrivant. Pour les chaussures, elle remit ses propres baskets. De toute façon, personne n'aller regarder ce qu'elle avait aux pieds si elle était derrière un bar.

Ginger lança un regard désapprobateur en voyant ses chaussures mais se tût, comme son patron/maître le lui avait demandé précédemment.

Eric fit signe à Lyanna de se mettre derrière le bar.

« - Les clients vont arriver dans un quart d'heure. Ginger, explique-lui tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir pour gérer le bar. Yvetta, prépare toi et installe toi sur ta barre. Pam…

- Je vais à l'entrée faire l'ouverture, je sais. »

Tout le monde se mit en place.

Pendant que l'employée lui apprenait les fils du métier, Lyanna observait le patron. Il s'était installé dans une sorte de trône surélevé au coin de la pièce. Il semblait majestueux, gracieux, attirant, impressionnant. En bref, le vampire parfait pour attirer foule.

Les clients arrivèrent et il y eu beaucoup de commandes au bar, et elle fit de son mieux pour bien respecter ce que les personnes demandaient.

A la fin de la soirée, grâce à son bustier plutôt sexy, elle empocha un bon paquet de pourboires. Elle adressa un au revoir doucement, et se rapprocha de la porte. Soudain, elle se rappela de la femme de son collègue décédé. Elle partit voir le patron qui la fixait depuis un bon moment.

« - J'oubliais… La femme de l'homme que vous avez tué est venue me voir aujourd'hui…

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Oui, enfin, pas vraiment, je venais de le rencontrer, j'ai emménagé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et il était un de mes nouveaux collègues et… »

Il soupira. Les sentiments de la veuve n'avaient pas l'air de l'atteindre.

« - Tu diras que tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu. Si on te demande pourquoi tu viens chaque soirée de la semaine ici, tu dis que tu es mienne. »

Elle hocha la tête et sorti du bar en essayant de cacher ses joues rougissantes.

Elle savait pertinemment ce que voulait dire, d'appartenir à un vampire : on reçoit la protection de ce dernier pour qu'aucun autre ne vienne tuer la personne en question. Et forcément, la propriété donnait son sang sans broncher. Et avait des rapports sexuels avec, bien sûr.

Elle rejoignit sa voiture et regarda l'heure. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et elle était éreintée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme.

En arrivant chez elle, elle alla se coucher immédiatement et dormit quelques heures avant d'être réveillée par son alarme de téléphone pour repartir au boulot.


	5. Chapitre 5

Pendant que l'employée lui apprenait les fils du métier, Lyanna observait le patron. Il s'était installé dans une sorte de trône surélevé au coin de la pièce. Il semblait majestueux, gracieux, attirant, impressionnant. En bref, le vampire parfait pour attirer foule.

Les clients arrivèrent et il y eu beaucoup de commandes au bar, et elle fit de son mieux pour bien respecter ce que les personnes demandaient.

A la fin de la soirée, grâce à son bustier plutôt sexy, elle empocha un bon paquet de pourboires. Elle adressa un au revoir doucement, et se rapprocha de la porte. Soudain, elle se rappela de la femme de son collègue décédé. Elle partit voir le patron qui la fixait depuis un bon moment.

« - J'oubliais… La femme de l'homme que vous avez tué est venue me voir aujourd'hui…

- Tu le connaissais ?

- Oui, enfin, pas vraiment, je venais de le rencontrer, j'ai emménagé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et il était un de mes nouveaux collègues et… »

Il soupira. Les sentiments de la veuve n'avaient pas l'air de l'atteindre.

« - Tu diras que tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu. Si on te demande pourquoi tu viens chaque soirée de la semaine ici, tu dis que tu es mienne. »

Elle hocha la tête et sorti du bar en essayant de cacher ses joues rougissantes.

Elle savait pertinemment ce que voulait dire, d'appartenir à un vampire : on reçoit la protection de ce dernier pour qu'aucun autre ne vienne tuer la personne en question. Et forcément, la propriété donnait son sang sans broncher. Et avait des rapports sexuels avec, bien sûr.

Elle rejoignit sa voiture et regarda l'heure. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et elle était éreintée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme.

En arrivant chez elle, elle alla se coucher immédiatement et dormit quelques heures avant d'être réveillée par son alarme de téléphone pour repartir au boulot.

La semaine s'écoula plutôt rapidement, teintée des soirées au Fangtasia. C'était presque la routine d'y aller, et elle allait presque se lier d'amitié avec Yvetta, la danseuse de pole dance. Elle lui avait avoué que dans son pays elle était cardiologue, et que c'était pour l'instant le seul travail qu'elle avait trouvé.

Le vendredi soir en rentrant du bar, fatiguée par le peu d'heures passées à dormir cette semaine elle s'endormie toute habillée.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était déjà 17h. Elle s'habilla avec les vêtements prêté par Yvetta, se maquilla légèrement et joua un peu à la console, en attendant la tombée de la nuit pour partir.

Arrivée au Fangtasia, elle trouva Pam, assise sur le trône. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait là, car d'habitude, c'était toujours Eric. Elle lui demanda alors pour savoir s'il était là. Pam releva un sourcil et souri d'un air carnassier :

« - Oh si si il est là… Il est juste… Occupé…. »

Lyanna la regarda sans comprendre, puis elle saisit ses paroles : Eric devait être occupé à avoir des rapports sexuels avec Yvetta. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, car Ginger ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, et elle avait conscience de la présence du sous-sol.

Elle ne laissa pas paraître son embarras et s'installa derrière le bar, pendant que le bras droit du patron la fixait. Très gênant.

Durant la soirée, le bar de désemplissait pas, quand une femme blonde arriva. Elle était habillée d'une manière très élégante elle devait sûrement revenir d'un rencart. D'ailleurs, elle se dirigea vers Pam.

« - Où est Bill ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Alors où est Eric ?

- Il est un peu indisposé, maintenant.

- Indisposé à faire quoi ? »

Pam leva son sourcil, enjôleuse.

La femme qui venait d'arriver partit vers l'entrée du sous-sol. Pam ne faisant rien, elle décida de la suivre. De toute façon, l'autre barman qui était là n'en avait rien à faire.

« - Mais vous êtes qui, vous ?

- Euh… Une employée temporaire… Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas y aller…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que... Euh… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter qu'elle descendait déjà les escaliers. Elle l'attendit donc en haut, écoutant. Pour l'instant, les seules choses qu'elle entendait étaient des cris de… plaisir.

« - Bill ! Je sais qu'il est là ! Oh le salaud…

- Sookie… Il y a quelque chose qui te plaît ? Sookie voici ma nouvelle danseuse, Yvetta, d'Estonie. Yvetta voici Sookie, d'ici… »

Yvetta répondit quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Très probablement dans sa langue natale.

« - Bonjour. »

Eric dit une courte phrase dans une autre langue. Lyanna entendit des bruits de pas. Même si la musique de fond était forte, elle faisait tout son possible pour discerner chaque bruit.

« - Donc… qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Fangtasia pendant cette nuit torride ?

- Bill a été kidnappé, et je pense que c'est toi.

- Ce n'est pas moi… D'autres théories ?

- Je suis toujours sur celle-là, merci beaucoup ! Où étais-tu ce soir à 23h ?

- Ici, avec Yvetta…

- A faire ça ? Pendant les 6 dernières heures ?

- Tu as l'air surprise… Est-ce que Bill n'est pas assez performant ? »

Malgré elle, Lyanna souri.

« - Dis-moi où je peux trouver Lorena. Si tu ne l'as pas, elle si.

- Théorie valide. Mais vu votre dernière rencontre il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe.

- Comment je sais que tu le feras ?

- Parce si Bill a été kidnappé, par un humain ou un vampire, en tant que shérif de ce secteur je dois le retrouver. Même si je voudrais avoir ce qu'il a…

- Alors fais-le. »

Des bruits de bas revenaient des escaliers, et elle décida de retourner à son poste. L'autre barman la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé et laissa échapper un rire léger.

A la fermeture du Fangtasia, son collègue partit, la laissant seule avec Pam.

« - Pam, j'aurais voulu savoir… Qui est Bill ?

- Bill ? Un vampire progressiste du coin. Enfin, il habite dans un trou paumé, à côté de sa chère humaine. »

Eric arriva en trombe, habillé d'une légère veste rouge complètement ouverte et d'un pantalon noir. Yvetta sortit du bar d'un air béat. Tout à fait normal, après ce qui lui ai arrivé…

« - Pam, il faut qu'on parle. En privé. »

Il dit ceci en regardant Lyanna. Elle comprit et quitta le bar, rentra chez elle elle eut à la fois envie de rire à propos de la femme, Sookie qui ne comprenait pas qu'Eric était en train de… enfin voilà, et en même temps intriguée : qui pouvait vouloir kidnapper un vampire progressiste ? C'était rare, les vampires progressistes. Mais ça ne la concernait pas. Elle haussa les épaules et mangea car elle avait jeuné depuis la veille. Après ça, elle partit ce coucher, et se dit que ce n'était pas si terrible de travailler pour un vampire…


	6. Chapitre 6

Lorsqu'elle revint au Fangtasia le lendemain soir, Eric lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle le suive dans son bureau.

« - Tu es arrivée à ton dernier jour, sans avoir causé aucun problème. Tu n'as même pas cassé de verre. Par contre, je sais que tu as écouté ma conversation avec Sookie. »

OK, ça c'était forcément Pam qui l'avait balancé. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça…

« - De ce fait, tu vas devoir faire une dernière chose pour moi. De toute façon, vu la façon dont tu me regardais hier, tu n'as aucune chance de refuser… Et même si tu refuserais après tu seras très heureuse… »

Lyanna croyait en avoir fini, ne plus jamais revenir ici, que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle métrait les pieds au Fangtasia, et bien non. Stupide curiosité.

« - Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Eric lui prit le bras et l'emmena au sous-sol. Elle comprit. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais ce ne la déplut point.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en bas, il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

« - Enlève ta robe, ce sera plus pratique pour toi et moi. »

Elle s'exécuta. Elle était désormais en sous-vêtements devant la personne qui l'avait menacé de mort il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, et qui avait eu des rapports sexuels avec une de ses employées.

Il sortit ses crocs, l'étreint et mordu sa carotide. Au début elle allait plutôt bien, malgré la douleur. Mais après elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, et elle dû se rattraper au vampire.

Après avoir bu goulûment pendant quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'elle allait presque s'évanouir il s'arrêta donc.

« - Il doit nous rester du V. Je vais t'en donner un peu pour que tu guérisses plus vite. Ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Eric remonta les escaliers elle en profita pour observer l'endroit : des barres en métal étaient accrochées au plafond, et semblaient avoir un mécanisme qui leurs permettaient de bouger en formant un cercle. Elle remarqua que deux cordes pendaient en haut des deux barres en face d'elles. Elle soupira.

« - On se demande à quoi elles servent…. »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et essaya de remettre sa robe, mais le haut de son corps la lançait trop.

Le patron fut en quelques secondes devant elle et l'aida à la remettre, en profitant pour toucher sa peau.

« - Tiens, du V. N'en prend que quelques gouttes, sinon cela a un effet non seulement de donner beaucoup de forces et de rendre addictif, mais aussi d'être aphrodisiaque. »

Elle rougit, malgré le mal qu'elle se fit pour le cacher et bu 3 gouttes de sang de vampire. Elle sentait son corps se revigorer, se remplir d'une force nouvelle, et sentit aussi que sa blessure se refermait peu à peu.

« - Tu peux t'en aller. Le bar est fermé pour la soirée, quelqu'un va venir me voir. »

Après ces mots il s'en alla la laissant là. Elle le suivit et partit du bar pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir dû faire plus que donner son sang. Quoique, une autre part d'elle criait le contraire. Elle mangea et regarda une série à la télévision, plus alla se coucher.

Pendant la nuit, des bruits la réveillèrent. Quelqu'un tapait à sa porte d'entrée.

« - Police, ouvres ! Si vous ne les faîtes pas, nous défonçons la porte ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que des policiers envahissaient son appartement puis sa chambre.

« - Mademoiselle, veuillez nous suivre au poste. Nous devons vous parler à propos de votre collègue disparu. »

Lyanna se leva de son lit, et suivit les ordres de l'officier. Voyant qu'elle était seulement en pyjama léger, il lui ordonna de s'habiller, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il partit de la pièce.

Elle suivit les policiers hors de son appartement et alla avec eux au poste de police. On la convoqua dans un bureau, avec deux officiers à l'intérieur.

« - Veuillez-vous assoir. Tout d'abord, quand est la dernière fois que vous avez vu votre cher collègue, M. Smith ?

- C'était dans la journée de vendredi, monsieur.

- Il n'y avait aucun détail particulier ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je viens juste d'arriver en Louisiane et c'était la première personne avec qui je parlais.

- D'où venez-vous, mademoiselle…

- Lyanna Springs. Je viens du Minnesota, Minneapolis.

- C'n'est pas possible que mes collègues ne me donnent pas d'informations, franchement… »

L'homme à ses côtés hocha la tête.

« - Nous avons retrouvé son corps dans un lac à une heure d'ici, à Bon Temps. Tout d'abord nous avons cru à la noyade, mais pourquoi irai-t-il si loin de chez lui, tout seul ? Et puis après une autopsie nous avons découvert qu'il avait été vidé de son sang, surtout qu'il avait des traces de crocs à la gorge. Tout comme vous.

- Je vous le dis encore, je ne le connaissais pas très bien, je viens d'arriver dans l'Etat et je ne connais personne.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air d'avoir fait la connaissance d'un vampire. »

Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il fallait mentir.

« - Je suis allée à un bar à vampire, c'est un crime ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… »

Les deux hommes la regardaient maintenant d'un air désapprobateur. Ils pensaient désormais qu'elle était une fangbanger…

« - Quel bar en particulier ? »

Pour la première fois le second homme lui adressait la parole.

« - Le Fangtasia.

- Bon, une voiture de police va vous raccompagner chez vous. Merci de votre coopération. Et ne quittez pas l'Etat tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée. »

Lyanna adressa un signe de tête aux personnes qui l'avait reçu et repartit chez elle.

Arrivée devant son appartement elle vi Pam.

« - Où était tu, ma chère ? »

Pam était aujourd'hui habillée complètement en rose.

« - La police m'a emmené au poste… Ils m'ont questionné sur l'homme que vous avez assassiné… »

Elle lui raconta tout son interrogatoire.

« - Tu as mentionné le Fangtasia à la police ?

- Je… je n'avais pas le choix… je…

- Stupides humains… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle disparut. Elle soupira et rentra chez elle, reparti se coucher toute habillée. Tout ça n'allait donc jamais se terminer ?


End file.
